


NYE fic: ItaSaku - Juggling

by moor



Series: Tumblr request [12]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Bliss, EWE, F/M, Fluff, non-massacre AU?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moor/pseuds/moor
Summary: NYE fic: ItaSaku. Juggling.





	NYE fic: ItaSaku - Juggling

**Author's Note:**

> somebodylost-chan asked: I hope we ain't making you tired with this prompts while juggle a gaggle of kids. ItaSaku, prompts: juggling stunts. Thanks for this!

“If you take her to singing on Wednesday, I can probably collect the dry cleaning that night,” said Sakura, rubbing at her eyes. Planning their shinobi schedules around their children’s activities was always tricky.

Unfortunately, Itachi shook his head as they looked at the calendar.

“I have a planning session that afternoon. I expect it to run late,” he said apologetically.

“Okay, let me see if I can take a longer lunch and collect the laundry around noon, and then I can take her to singing on Wednesday… I think. I’ll try and head into work early that morning, just in case. Can you cover me if I need to stay late Tuesday, just in case?”

“That should be fine, as long as I am not needed at the Tower,” said Itachi.

“And if you are?”

Silence.  
  
“I’ll ask Sasuke,” said Itachi.

Sakura stared at him.

“He’ll do better this time,” he promised.

“He better,” muttered Sakura.

“On Thursday, are we still meeting with the Hyuuga for dinner?” asked Itachi.

“That’s this week?” Sakura sighed. “Yes, that’s—wait. Shoot. No.”

Itachi quirked a brow.

“I just remembered I’m away from Wednesday morning until Monday in Sand for training.”

Itachi’s shoulders slumped.

He summoned a crow and began writing a letter.

“Dear brother,” he said aloud with a small sigh.

“Don’t forget to add the bathtime routine this time… At least mention that she needs a bath every night, no matter what she says,” growled Sakura. The memory of returning from a mission to find her daughter unbathed after a week, still rankled.

“Also, she needs a bedtime story every night. And no war-stories,” said Sakura with a sigh. She rubbed at her forehead. “None of the stories about him, actually. Or Naruto. Is it too late to ask Tenten?”

“Yes,” said Itachi as the crow disappeared with a poof.

Sakura sighed.  
  
END.


End file.
